Change of Plans
by RGLH2017GG
Summary: Rory had planned to be a international correspondent. Now at age 29 she is a single mom. What happens when Logan reappears in her life?
1. Old Friend, New Place

Rory had had an eventful past few years since her graduation from Yale. She had followed Barack Obama on his campaign trail reporting for an online magazine run by Hugo. She had turned down Logan's proposal for her career and it had paid off but she still thought about him from time to time. However, she didn't have too much time to think about with him, she had obligations to attend to. She had a kid.

That's right, Rory Gilmore was a single mother at the age of 29 and although the father was not in the picture, she wouldn't trade her child for anything. It was a boy. She broke the Lorelai tradition for which she was grateful for. She didn't want another Lorelai as much as she loved her mom, she wanted her child to feel they would always have their own identity. Rory had had a tough labor and in the midst of it all she had named her son Eli, in homage to Logan even though Logan was not the father.

She had gotten drunk on the second year of the campaign trail and had sex with one of her fellow reporters. They hadn't used protection as he had assumed she was on birth control. Had she been less drunk, she probably would have made him put a condom on or stopped it completely. She had informed him of her pregnancy and he wanted no part of it. She cried and cried until her mother made her realize that she could do this. She had considered getting an abortion but she couldn't. She figured she was 24 years old. She could do this. She had the father sign over his parental rights so he could not fight for custody in the future and set up shop in Hartford.

She had wanted a fresh start and had gotten a job at a newspaper in Hartford. Eli was now 4 years old, almost 5, and looked exactly like his mother but in boy form. He had her blue eyes and brown hair but seemed to have her father's nose. He had asked about his dad when he started to meet new kids and she had told him the truth. His father was not ready to be a father but he didn't need him. He had her, grandma Lorelai, grandpa Luke, grandma Emily and grandpa Richard. Lucky for Rory, the father's family was practically nonexistent and was unaware of Eli's presence so she didn't have to deal with that side.

She was on her way to pick up Eli from school. As a journalist she was able to have a flexible schedule as long as she was there for meetings and met her deadlines. She stood waiting outside of her son's school in Hartford checking her emails. She had sent in her article and was happy to see that her editor seemed to like her article. As she stood waiting for Eli, she watched as the kids flew out of the school looking for her parents. One of the little girls ran into and had fallen onto her butt.

"Oh my goodness. Are you okay sweetie?" Rory asked the little girl concerned.

"Sorry. I went too fast." The girl stood up slowly and looked to be ready to take off again.

"What's your name sweetie?" Rory asked

"Phoebe" The girl responded looking around the courtyard.

"Hi Phoebe, my name is Rory. Who's picking you up Phoebe?" Rory asked not wanting to let the girl go without talking to her parent so that they didn't try to blame it on Rory.

"My uncle… There he is." She took off again going towards a blonde man she hadn't seen in almost 8 years.

She knew she had to talk to him but she wanted to wait for Eli. Right then Eli came running towards his mom.

"Mommy!" Eli exclaimed as Rory picked him up.

"Eli! I can see you're excited to see me!" Rory laughed at her son's excitement. It was one of her favorite parts of his personality.

"It's Friday which means it's ice cream day!" Eli exclaimed excitedly

"Oh I can't believe I almost forgot. I'm so glad you reminded me." Rory said teasing her son.

"Mommy!" Her son exclaimed

"Okay okay let's go. I just have to talk to someone quickly." Rory said as she let Eli down to the ground and held his hand.

They made their way over to Logan and his niece as she saw he hadn't taken his eyes off of her since he heard Eli's exclamation.

Rory smiled trying to break the tension when she arrived in front of him.

"Hey Logan."

"Rory" Logan breathed out

"Is Phoebe your niece?" Rory asked him remembering the girl had said her uncle was picking her up.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Logan asked still confused at seeing Rory here with a child.

"She ran into me and I wanted to let you know in case she has a cut or bruise. She fell on her butt on the ground but she said she was fine. Anyway I wanted to let you know just in case." Rory rambled.

Logan laughed lightly at her ramble. He had missed those rambles in the past 7-8 years.

"Well, she seems to be fine. Phoebe, did you hurt yourself?" Logan asked caringly towards his niece.

"No. Can we go get ice cream now, Uncle?" Phoebe asked excitedly

"In a minute." He said before turning back to Rory, "She seems fine."

"Good. Well we should go. It was nice to see you again Logan and nice to meet you Phoebe." Rory said trying to escape the awkward situation.

"Well we were going for ice cream, do the two of you want to join us?" Logan asked having overheard their conversation earlier.

"YES! Let's go Mommy!" Eli said pulling her forward.

"I guess we will meet you there." Rory said turning to Logan laughing while being pulled down the street to the ice cream shop by her over-excited son.

Rory was nervous about this ice cream meeting. She didn't know how to explain about Eli and his father. She had been hurt by Logan and had put that chapter behind her. She wasn't sure she wanted to revisit it.

 **A/N: SO what do you think? This idea came to me and I just decided to write it down. Let me know what you think of the first chapter! R &R!**


	2. Let's catch up

They had gotten a table at the ice cream shop in the corner and Phoebe and Eli seemed to hit it off immediately. Rory sat with the kids while Logan had gone to get the ice cream. He couldn't believe that of all places he would run into Rory again, he never imagined it would be picking up his niece while he was visiting for Thanksgiving. He also never imagined she would have a kid with someone else but he knew that it was possible. He didn't see a ring on her wedding finger so he figured she was single but he didn't know what role the father played in her son's life. He had been surprised to learn that her son's name was Eli. He wondered if it had a connection to they boy's father.

He got the ice cream and headed back to the table. Rory had wanted a coffee ice cream, Phoebe wanted strawberry with chocolate sprinkles while him and Eli went for mint chocolate chip but Eli also got chocolate sprinkles.

"All right everyone. I have your ice creams with requested toppings." Logan announced as the kids began squealing in excitement. He passed them their ice cream and they began to eat excitedly.

Logan watched as Rory fussed over Eli so that he didn't make a mess on his uniform before he could eat his ice cream. Logan had sat next to Phoebe while Rory sat next to Eli. They were all busy eating their ice cream with Eli and Phoebe comparing their toys across the table so Logan took the opportunity to ask Rory some questions.

"So Ace, how have you been the last seven or so years?" Logan asked trying to open the conversation.

"Oh…" Rory looked up startled, "It's been good. Well, its been busy but good." She said nodding towards Eli.

"I can see that but what have you been up to?" He had followed her career but wanted to hear about it from her.

"Well, I followed the Obama campaign for about two years. I got pregnant with Eli during that time, so I moved back to Stars Hollow but I got this great job at the Hartford Courant so Eli and I live there now in a townhome." She said giving the reader's digest. She didn't want to go into all the details now but she knew Logan wouldn't give up.

"What about you?" Rory asked before Logan could ask her any more questions

"Well I went out to California but after a couple of years I had enough of the sunshine so I moved to New York. I've been traveling between New York, Germany and London for the past few years working as a consultant for start-ups and small newspapers. I'm trying to figure out where I want to set up my home base now that I decided to consult freelance instead of with a firm. For now I am in town for the next week for Thanksgiving and to spend time with my niece."

Rory hadn't followed Logan's career as she didn't want to focus on the past but she was happy and proud to see that he was doing so well and was successful. She always knew he had it in him and she could see not working for Mitchum had done him well.

"How's the family?" Rory asked trying to divert the questioning again.

"Oh you know, the same as always. Shira is still Shira. Elias is still grumpy. Mitchum has mellowed since he has seen my success on my own but is constantly bothering me to grow up and come back to the Huntzberger group. Honor and Josh are living in Hartford with Phoebe and another one due on Christmas."

"Wow that's great for them. Congratulations! You're about to be an uncle again." She teased.

Logan laughed before asking Rory, "Yeah, I love it but I do hope to have my own children someday." Logan could not believe he was being so vulnerable but something about being around Rory always brought that side out of him.

"So, how's your family?" Logan asked trying to move the conversation forward.

"Oh well, Lorelai is still as crazy as ever but she and Luke have managed to settle down and get married. They are trying to have a baby but I don't know. It's been tough for them. Grandma and Grandpa are still the same but now they have someone new to spoil. Between my mom and Emily, Eli will never be without anything. They give him everything he wants but he is always grateful." Rory said smiling at her son who was unexpected but was everything to her.

Logan smiled at the way Rory talked about Eli but it all felt a bit bittersweet.

"So… where's Eli's father?"

Rory sighed. She knew he would eventually ask but she had hoped she was wrong. She didn't know if he was asking to see if she was married but she knew he was always the reporter, like her, even if he tried to deny it.

"Eli's father isn't in the picture." She said trying to avoid the topic.

"Rory, come on. Talk to me. What does that even mean?" Logan asked knowing that she was uncomfortable but he wanted to know her story.

"It means that I had a casual fling with a fellow reporter on the campaign trail and I got pregnant. He didn't want a baby so he signed over his parental rights and I moved back and am raising Eli on my own. He wasn't ready to be a dad so he's not." Rory said quietly but sternly so Eli wouldn't hear.

Logan couldn't imagine how this must have been for Rory. He would have thought Eli was a product of a marriage that ended but to know that Rory had gotten pregnant unexpectedly and the father didn't stick around hurt him. He hurt because he didn't understand how someone could just leave her on her own to raise a child. Signing over your parental rights was something he didn't understand. Even he had been in a situation with a pregnancy scare and he had been ready to step up even if he wasn't with the mother anymore because that child would have had half his DNA and he wanted to make sure that the child knew love.

"Shit Ace. I'm so sorry. How are you holding up?" Logan asked concerned

"It was hard at first but he's a good kid and I have my family around so it's gotten easier. We found a routine." Rory admitted

"Well I know how much you love routine." Logan teased breaking the tension that had developed.

"In all seriousness though, he seems to be doing well and you guys have the same connection you had with your mom. I could tell just by watching how he greeted you. Did you see any of the other kids greet their parents or nannies that way?" He asked and waited until he saw her shake her head before he continued.

"Exactly. You're doing a great job Ace." He said and reached his hand to cover hers. She let him for a moment but quickly became uncomfortable with the intimacy of the situation.

"Well what about you? You mentioned you want kids?" Rory asked not wanting to talk about her situation any longer.

"Yeah, I really do but I haven't found another woman I want to marry so until then I'll spend time with my niece and future niece or nephew." Logan said sadly and Rory could feel the weight of the statement.

Rory could feel the awkwardness come back and decided it was time to escape the situation. "Are you done with your ice cream? We should probably head home and start packing for Thanksgiving in Stars Hollow this week." Rory said to Eli having felt enough emotions for one day.

"Yeah! I want to see Nana and Pops. Are grandma and grandpa coming too?" Eli asked

"We are going to grandma and grandpa's house for dinner on Thursday with nana and Pops."

Eli nodded and started packing up his toys, Phoebe following his lead while Rory got up to throw away their ice cream containers.

Logan couldn't help but feel a bit bittersweet when he heard the conversation between Rory and Eli. For a moment it had felt like they were a family talking about their holiday plans but just as quickly he was reminded that he was still very much alone.

Once they had buttoned up their jackets, they had made their way outside with Eli holding Rory's hand and Phoebe holding Logan's.

"Well it was good seeing you Logan and it was very nice meeting you Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled shyly at Rory before giving Eli a hug. Logan followed suit by hugging Rory.

"Please call me Ace. I'd like to take you for coffee or dinner." Logan whispered in her ear while slipping his card in her pocket while they were hugging.

"It was nice meeting you Eli. I hope we can see each other again." Logan bent down so he was eye level with Eli.

Eli smiled nodding his head. "You can bring Phoebe, that way I can show her my cars."

Logan could help but laugh lightly. Phoebe and Eli had hit it off and seeing as they are the same age, he could see them being friends for life, much like him and Steph. They were always platonic because they had known each other too long. He hoped that Eli and Phoebe would continue to be friends and maybe be in the same class the next year, if only for the fact that he hoped to see Rory more in the future and he found Eli to be a pretty cool kid.

"Of course bud." Logan assured him.

"Well I guess we should be going. Have Honor call me and I can set up a play date for the two of them."

Logan nodded. "Ok and don't forget to call me Ace. I really would like to talk to you."

Rory nodded and headed to her car with Eli. She couldn't believe that she had run into Logan and he had connected with Eli so easily. However, she didn't know if she was going to call him. She wasn't sure she was ready to enter into anything with Logan again and she also didn't know if she was ready to change the dynamic that she had established with Eli.

 **A/N: WOW! Thank you for all of your support on my new story! I am really enjoying writing this story idea. It's not going to be right away for Rory and Logan but don't worry they'll get there eventually! Please leave me Reviews! They inspire me to post sooner!**


	3. Word of Advice

Logan couldn't believe his luck. He never imagined he would run into Rory in Hartford of all places. He had always assumed she had been traveling or at least in New York after he had seen her Obama campaign articles. He had missed her in his life all these years and he had understood why she had said no. He couldn't believe that she had a child but he was happy and hurt to know that she was a single mom. He was happy because he hoped that meant he would have a place in her life again but hurt because he knew that it must be difficult.

As he sat lost in his thoughts in the living room waiting for Honor to come down from putting Phoebe to bed, he couldn't help feel like his life was missing something being around all of these people with children.

"Hey baby bro, what you thinking about?" Honor teased as she sat on the couch with him.

"Nothing. Is Phoebe asleep?" Logan asked quickly trying to get rid of his thoughts.

"Yes, finally. She was telling me all about her fun day with Uncle Logan and her new friend Eli and his mommy Rory. Care to share?" Honor said having known that it must have been difficult.

"What is there to say? I ran into Rory and her son and we took the kids to get ice cream." Logan explained trying to hide his true feelings

"Come on Logan. I know it must have been difficult to see her again after all this time and with a son. Is she married?" Honor asked always trying to find out the gossip.

"No, she isn't married. She got pregnant from a casual relationship during the Obama Campaign and is living in Hartford raising Eli. Honor, you should have seen Rory and Eli. She looked amazing and Eli, man, he is such a great kid. She is doing such a good job raising him. Him and Phoebe hit it off. Reminded me of my friendship with Steph." Logan rambled.

"Sounds like it. Phoebe can't stop talking about how she wants to get together with him and play with his toys." Honor smiled happy she had an excuse to have Rory back in her life.

Logan couldn't help but feel a little sad at that image. He had always imagined his kids playing with Honor's kids and he had hoped they would be with Rory.

"Sooo are you going to see her again since your in town for the week?" Honor asked after Logan stayed silent.

"I don't know. I hope so. I gave her my number but she seemed hesitant." Logan admitted.

"It's probably as difficult for her as it is for you and now she's a single mom. She has Eli to think about now. It can't be easy." Honor explained.

Logan nodded in agreement before getting lost in his thoughts.

"So where did the name come from for Eli? That is such a cute and unique name. I wish I had thought of it for this little one that's on his way." Honor rambled.

"I don't know. I didn't ask but I figure it has to have some sort of meaning knowing Rory." Logan said.

"Is the father at all involved in their life?" Honor asked getting back to Rory.

"No. It seems that he wasn't ready to be a father so he signed over his parental rights." Logan repeated what Rory had told him.

"Wow I can't imagine signing over your parental rights...Well, you never know what will happen but just remember it's not easy for a single mom to bring someone into their lives so don't push too hard. I hope you don't mind if I see Rory occasionally for Eli and Phoebe." Honor said hesitantly.

"No, of course that's fine. They really hit it off. I want you to have her in your life even if she decides she doesn't want me in hers. But I hope she does. I gave her my number so I guess now I wait." Logan said as he turned on the television, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Rory was glad to be heading to Stars Hollow the following morning. She needed some advice from her mother and she needed a break from Hartford even though Stars Hollow was only a 30-minute drive.

As they pulled up to the house, Rory could already see that her mother was decorating for Christmas. The house had lights strung up everywhere and there was even decorations hanging from the porch and the front door. Her mother had gone all out this year.

When she looked in her mirror, she saw that Eli was still sleeping.

"Eli, honey, we're here!"

Eli slowly opened his eyes but when he saw the house he couldn't help but exclaim, "Woah! This is so cool!"

Rory pulled up and parked and went to get Eli out of the car. As she was getting their stuff, she saw Lorelai running down the steps and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh it's my favorite daughter with my favorite grandson!" Lorelai teased while picking up Eli.

"Nana, I'm your only grandson!" Eli teased back

"Yeah and I'm your only daughter!" Rory chimed in laughing.

"Yeah well your both still my favorite! Tough crowd!" Lorelai laughed as they made the trek up the stairs to the house.

Once inside, Lorelai let Eli down and he immediately went to his room, which he shared with Rory. It was Rory's old room but they had added bunk beds and made it more kid friendly. Lorelai led Rory to the kitchen where they could keep an eye on Eli while also enjoying a donut with some coffee. A perk of living with Luke.

"So kid, I haven't talked to you in sooo long. Fill me in." Lorelai said exaggeratedly.

"Mom I talked to you two days ago." Rory laughed

"Yes, exactly! Forever! So what's going on? How was Eli's last day of school before thanksgiving break? How's work?" Lorelai asked unknowingly opening the dilemma.

" Work is fine. I turned in my article for the week so I don't have to work over Eli's Thanksgiving break. Eli had fun at school and made a drawing of a turkey that I hung on our fridge." Rory said contemplatively.

"What else? Did something happen? Did you meet someone?" Lorelai said excitedly.

"I guess you could say that. I ran into Logan at Eli's school." Rory said waiting for her mother's response.

"Huntzberger?" Lorelai asked confused as to why he would be at Eli's school.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, he was picking up his niece, Phoebe. We ran into each other and we ended up taking the kids for ice cream. Eli and Phoebe hit it off so I will most likely be making some play dates for them with Honor, Logan's sister." Rory rambled.

"Wow. I don't even know what to say. That was a surprise. How are you doing, kid?" Lorelai asked worriedly.

Lorelai had been worried about her daughter ever since Logan had appeared in her life. He had the ability to completely derail her life through her emotions. She only hoped this encounter didn't shake her too badly.

"I'm ok. It was weird seeing him especially now that I have Eli. He wants to meet up again but I'm not sure I'm ready to. When he left last time, it broke my heart and I never really recovered. I entered into that casual relationship with Jack and then I got pregnant with Eli and I haven't been with anyone since. I'm not sure I ever took the time to process our break up and seeing him again would…I don't know. He wants to meet again. What should I do?" Rory rambled.

"Wow kid, that was some ramble. " Lorelai teased to break the tension before continuing. "I hated seeing how you were the last time and I don't want to see that happen again. I don't think it's a good idea to see him again unless you're ready to. If you're not ready, don't let him pressure you. If it's meant to be, it will. If not, then you move on."

"So… I don't call him? I just wait and see if I run into him again and if not then it wasn't meant to be? Mom! I think I'm going to see him again if Eli is hanging out with Phoebe. I don't think I'm ready to be alone with him yet. I'm still hurt when I think about my graduation and I have Eli to focus on now. I think I'm not going to call him, besides, he is traveling now so the chances I run into him on the streets are slim. If I see him at Honor's, I'll just keep it friendly as acquaintances." Rory tried to get a clear answer.

"Yeah, I don't know how well that will work. I have seen both of you together and you go from zero to one hundred very quickly. Just be careful. You have been taking care of Eli for so long, sometimes you forget to take care of yourself too." Lorelai pulled her daughter in for a hug knowing how difficult this must be for her.

Lorelai knew that her daughter's resolve only lasted so long when it came to Logan and she had never understood why. She just hoped that he wouldn't hurt her this time.

"Now, what do you say we go to Luke's for burgers and milkshakes?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded before getting up. "Eli, we are going to Luke's for burgers and milkshakes."

Eli came running out of his room excitedly before asking, "And pie?"

Rory and Lorelai both laughed before Lorelai said, "He definitely is a Gilmore."

 **A/N: Thank you for all your** **reviews and keep them coming! Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Thanksgiving Dinner

Rory was feeling better after spending a few days in Stars Hollow and was looking forward to see her grandparents. They had arrived at the Hartford mansion and were having their usual debate.

Rory was holding Eli in her arms while debating with Lorelai who would ring the doorbell. However, what they failed to notice was that Luke had gotten tired of waiting and had rung the doorbell. Before they realized, Emily had opened the door.

"Hello everyone! I see you two are having your usual debate but I am sure the boys want to come in." Emily said

They all responded with their greetings while moving inside.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi Grandma"

"Hi Emily"

"Grandma!" Eli exclaimed excited to see his great-grandparents.

Rory put Eli down so that he could run over to Emily and hug her leg. Emily melted at the sight of her first great-grandchild. Even though Rory had gotten pregnant out of wedlock, Emily and Richard had not turned their backs on her. They had helped her find a place to live in Hartford and had helped her get Eli into a private school in Hartford.

Rory had been eternally grateful to her grandparents and they simply adored Eli and Eli felt the same way.

"Eli, you look so much bigger. How long has it been?" Emily teased.

"Grandma, I saw you last week. Remember! At dinner!" Eli said exaggeratedly.

"Of course. Well, you are growing so fast. Shall we move into the living room for drinks?" Emily asked the rest of the family and they all nodded before moving to sit on the couches.

As Emily got their drinks, Richard made his way to the living room. "Good Evening Everyone!" He said jovially.

"HI Grandpa" "Hi Dad" "Richard" Rory, Lorelai, and Luke greeted respectively.

"Grandpa!" Eli greeted Richard with the same enthusiasm and the same way he had greeted Emily.

"Hello Eli! Are you excited for Thanksgiving dinner?" Richard asked knowing that Eli held the Gilmore love of food.

"Yes! And the Pie! Mommy promised pie!" Eli exclaimed before sitting on Richard's lap while he sat on the couch. Richard couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course. Pie is an essential part of Thanksgiving dinner and lucky for you we have three types."

"Three?! Can we eat them now?!" Eli exclaimed with his eyes wide with excitement.

All the adults laugher before Rory answered, "Eli, honey, we have to eat dinner first! Why don't you play with some of your toys until dinner. It will pie time before you know it." Rory smiled.

Richard nodded before Eli squealed. Eli got off of Richard's lap and sat in the center of the room playing with his toys.

"So how was everyone's week?" Richard asked the group.

They all responded with a collective "good" before smiling.

"Well, isn't that lovely Richard? Their weeks were all good" Emily said sarcastically.

"Yes, I can see that" Richard smiled at his wife and family before continuing, "Rory, I read your most recent article on activities for children and their parents/families to do during the holidays. I hope we will be able to join you for some of them as I'm sure Lorelai and Luke will be there too. "

"Of course Grandpa, I haven't decided yet which ones. I'll probably have Eli choose and then I'll let you know what we decide." Rory said happy that her grandparents wanted to join them during the holiday activities.

"Wonderful! So Lorelai, Luke, How is that town of yours? Your diner? Inn?" Emily asked

"Oh well… The diner is doing well. This is a busy time for us with tourists." Luke answered only stuttering slightly.

"Yes, same at the Inn. The renovations allowed us to house more people so we are booked through the New Year." Lorelai said proudly.

"Well, that's wonderful Lorelai. I'm so glad that it's doing well." Richard said proud of his daughter.

"So Rory, are you seeing anyone?" Emily said slyly

Rory looked at her mother with a questioning glance before looking back at Emily.

"No, I haven't been seeing anyone since Eli. You know that" Rory said confused and looked over at her son making sure he was distracted. He was.

"Really? No one at all" Emily continued.

When Rory shook her head, Emily continued, "Bitty was telling me that her daughter, Monica from the DAR, was walking by Eli's school the other day and saw you with a blonde man, Eli, and a young girl at an ice cream shop." Emily explained.

Rory looked uneasy and didn't know how to respond. Lorelai could see that so she stepped in. "How does Monica know what Rory or Eli look like? It could have been Rory and Eli impersonators."

"Really Lorelai! You couldn't have come up with a better reasoning. And Monica knows Rory from DAR events during Rory's time in the DAR and the Christmas party last year. So now, Rory, who was the young man and the little girl?" Rory said turning back to Rory.

"Oh well, you see I was picking Eli up at school and this little girl ran into me and I had to make sure she was okay and that her parents knew that she had run into me so I approached them and it turned out that the little girl is the niece of Logan and Logan was picking her up that day. And well, the kids wanted to get ice cream and they seemed to hit it off so that's why I was at the ice cream shop with a blonde man and a little girl. Phoebe. That's her name" Rory rambled.

"Nice ramble kid." Lorelai whispered to her before Rory looked at her exasperatedly.

"Logan who?" Emily asked

"Huntzberger." Rory admitted

"Well, isn't that wonderful. I had no idea he was in town. How was your ice cream date?" Emily asked slyly.

"It wasn't a date Grandma and it was fine. The kids got along and want to get together again and I don't think I will be seeing Logan again." Rory admitted

Her grandparents had understood when she turned down the proposal but had always wished they had gotten engaged or at least stayed together.

"Well, why wouldn't you want to see him again?" Emily asked trying to figure out if Rory was still hurting.

"I just don't want to get involved with the past. I have Eli now and I'm happy with my life. Besides I don't think I've ever forgiven him for the way he left and I'm not ready to rehash our relationship. Of course, I might run into him especially since Eli wants to get together with Phoebe again but besides that, I don't see a future for us." Rory wasn't sure whether she was trying to convince herself or her grandmother but as the words came out, she felt maybe she was doing both. She meant what she said, she wasn't ready to confront her past with Logan and she wasn't sure she ever would be. It was all too messy and she had finally gotten settled into her life. She had no intention of disrupting the balance.

"Yes, well it would be nice for a reconciliation but I understand that it might be difficult to see him again. Maybe you'll let me set you up one of these days." Emily said ending the conversation about Logan.

* * *

The rest of their time at the Gilmores had been pleasant and even dinner had been delicious. Eli had eaten himself into a sugar coma with all the pie and Rory had to carry him to the car at the end of the night as he had fallen asleep at the table.

As Rory sat on the couch reflecting on the evening, she couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Lorelai asked as she settled next to Rory on the couch for their movie marathon.

"Nothing. Just how nice tonight was overall and how happy Eli was."

"He was very happy! You're doing a good job with him, maybe even better than I did with you." Lorelai teased but really meant it.

"Thanks mom."

They sat there in silence, each reflecting on their night while watching the movies.

"Hey mom, you don't think Grandma will meddle with the Logan situation right?" Rory asked concerned.

"Not this time kid. She knows how hurt you were and she also loves Eli more than anything. She won't do anything to jeopardize that."

Rory nodded while focusing back on the movie. She had had a reflective few days and she was ready to get back to her real life with Eli and work.

 **A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought in the reviews!**


	5. A friendly face

Thanksgiving had passed and Rory felt relieved that she had yet to run into Logan again. She had decided that she wasn't ready to contact him and only hoped to finally deal with the pain he had caused her. Eli had been back at school for a week now and couldn't stop talking about Phoebe. Rory knew it was inevitable that the kids would want to hang out after school.

That Friday while Rory was waiting for Eli to exit the school, she spotted him walking with none other than Phoebe. When he spotted his mother, he pulled Phoebe along while running towards Rory. Rory couldn't help but laugh and smile at her son's excitement. He always greeted her that way no matter how long or how little amount of time they had been separated.

"Hey honey! Hey Phoebe! How was school?" Rory asked the kids after Eli had pulled back from hugging her leg.

"It was so awesome! We got to do some drawing! Look what I drew Mommy." Eli said thrusting a sheet to Rory.

"Wow this is a cool dinosaur Eli. We will have to hang it on the fridge when we get home. What did you draw Phoebe?" Rory said including the little girl who she had grown quite fond of.

"I drew the dog I want my mommy to get me." Phoebe said proudly displaying her drawing.

"Wow that's a big dog. It looks great! I'm sure your mom will be convinced to get you a dog after she sees this picture." Rory smiled at the way kids thought process worked. She could only feel for Honor because even if you don't want a dog, kids can be persuasive and you'll end up with one.

"I hope so… Oh, where is my mommy or is it my nanny picking me up today? I can't remember." Phoebe mused out loud looking around. Rory could tell when Phoebe spotted who was picking her up because she smiled and went running. Rory knew it had to be Honor and not the nanny but hoped to avoid seeing her yet. Unfortunately for Rory, Phoebe was already pulling Honor towards them.

"Mommy! This is Eli and his Mommy Rory! Eli and I made drawings today in school." Phoebe exclaimed.

Honor looked at Rory and smiled lightly while bending down to be at the children's level.

"It's nice to meet you Eli. My name is Honor. Now Let's see these drawings." Honor encouraged.

With that the kids thrust their drawings at Honor showing them their work. When they had finished, Honor stood up and spoke up, "Why don't we all go to the bakery down the street. They have some brownies that are just scrumptious."

"Can we mommy? I love brownies!" Eli asked with his puppy dog eyes at Rory.

"I guess so but don't spoil your appetite. We have Friday night dinner later and you know grandma is making something special." Rory reminded him.

"Yay" both kids exclaimed.

The group of four proceeded to the bakery where Rory was in need of a cup of coffee. Once the kids were settled with their brownies and were chatting away, Honor turned to Rory.

"So I know I should be angry at you for breaking my baby brother's heart all those years ago but I am so happy to see you especially after your run in with Logan the other week." Honor whispered conspiratorially .

Rory couldn't help but laugh at the blonde. She had always been like a sister that Rory never had and she had missed her when Logan and her had ended. "Its good to see you too, Honor."

"So, Eli's a cutie. I can't believe how well him and Phoebe connected. Truth be told, Phoebe hasn't made too many friends at school and I was getting worried." Honor said contemplatively.

"I understand. Eli loves the school regardless of his friends but I think it's easier for the boys to become friends than the girls." Rory laughed before continuing, "I think he likes the teacher and all the projects he gets to do so he would probably love school even if he didn't know anyone. He's a social one but I'm glad he and Phoebe have become such good friends. He doesn't stop talking about her."

"That's nice to hear. I feel like they'll be friends for life." Honor secretly hoped they might be cousins in the future but she didn't want to scare off Rory yet.

After a moment of contemplation, Honor decided to just go for it. "So, not to be nosey but what happened to his dad?" Honor asked, although she already knew the story. She wanted to see how Rory was really doing.

Rory looked over at Eli and saw he was busy before she answered, "oh you know, girl meets boy, girl has fling, girl gets pregnant, boy leaves, and girl raises child on her own."

Honor reached over to place her hand over Rory's with a sympathetic smile. She knew how hard motherhood was already and she had help from her husband and a nanny. The fact that Rory was doing it on her own was a testament to her.

"Well, for what it's worth, I know it's not easy but you're doing a great job."

Rory smiled in thanks before feeling a comfortable silence come over them.

"You know he misses you." Honor said lightly.

Rory was confused for a moment before she realized whom she was talking about; she let out a deep breath.

"It's been a long time Honor and my life is in such a different place now. I just don't think it's a good idea for him and I to get involved again, even as friends." Rory explained.

"I know. He seriously screwed up with the way he handled the proposal and then after but he has grown up since then and I know he would treat Eli like his own, simply because he's a part of you and Logan still loves you. He's not the same immature kid he was when you were in college. He has his own company and as much as it might kill Mitchum, he's actually succeeding on his own." Honor explained hoping she wasn't overstepping too much.

Rory let out a deep breath not wanting to discuss this yet but knowing Honor was only trying to help, "Honor, I appreciate your loyalty to your brother because he definitely deserves someone like you in his life but I just don't think it's a good idea. It was a long time ago and I just can't go through the drama or heartache again especially now that I have someone else to take care off. I can't just think about myself anymore. I just want to keep moving forward with my life and focus on raising Eli."

"I know. I promise this is the last thing I'll say. He won't give up easily and he wants you back in his life even if it's just as friends. Just be honest with him. I don't want to see either of you get hurt again."

Rory knew that was the truth. She had seen it back at Yale and she figured he had continued that way. She just hoped she wouldn't get burned this time.

 **A/N: I know there was no Logan/Rory interaction this chapter but there will be next chapter! Stay Tuned and Review!**


	6. Here We Meet Again

It had been a couple of weeks since Rory had had that talk with Honor in the coffee shop and although, she had seen her and they had even taken the kids out together, they had stayed away from the topic of Logan and for that Rory was thankful. She hadn't seen or spoken to Logan since that one time and she liked talking with Honor without it being contingent on whether she was with Logan or not.

Honor, however, was having a harder time keeping her mouth shut but she did because she really had enjoyed her friendship with Rory when she was dating Logan and she was happy to have her back in her life. She only wished Rory would contact Logan. She knew Logan was growing restless. She decided to give him a call.

"Hey Honor. What's up?" Logan answered.

"Hey baby bro. I wanted to check in and see how your move is going?" Honor asked

"Oh you know. It's a hassle and I still have to settle on a city to live in." Logan said distracted by his computer.

"Might I suggest Hartford?" Honor said excitedly.

"Look Honor, you know I love you but I'm not sure I want to be so close to the parents considering we're not on the best of terms." Logan sighed.

"Well, there might be another reason for you to move to Hartford." Honor hinted.

"I know that the baby is due soon but I promise I will visit a lot." Logan asked clueless.

"No, not yet anyway. Logan, what about Rory?" Honor asked bluntly.

Logan sighed deeply before answering, "I don't know, Honor. I wish things were simpler with her but they never are. I haven't heard from her since I gave her my number and I've been so busy tying up contracts and trying to figure out where to move that I haven't been able to reach out to her again…I don't want to move out to Hartford and have her feel like I am pressuring her. I am trying to do it differently this time, even though it is hard, and that means respecting her space unlike at Yale."

"Logan, don't get mad. But I had a talk with Rory a few weeks ago about you and I told her that you would most likely pull out all the stops to get her back and if you don't then she might just think you moved on. The last time you gave her space, you slept with all my bridesmaids. It only worked when you finally tried winning her back and showing her you cared. I know she's hurt still and I think it would be good for the two of you to talk so that you're both clear of your intentions before you decide to just give her space that could backfire on you… I just want you to be happy." Honor sighed.

"I know. And I'm not mad or at least not too mad. Thanks Honor. I have to go but I'll try and stop by soon to see you and Phoebe."

Logan knew that Honor only had the best intentions but sometimes she was too much. He had been mulling over what to do in regards to Rory that it had almost caused him to make mistakes at work. He had decided that he would refocus on winning her back to at least being in his life after he had finished moving. However, now he was questioning if he was going about it the right way. Was Honor right? Would Rory think he wasn't interested if he didn't reach out to her? Should he reach out to her? He wished the universe would give him a sign.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Logan had run into Rory at Phoebe's school and he was back at the school again today. Logan was picking up Phoebe today before she started her winter break and it worked out great because Honor was currently still at the Hospital. She had given birth earlier that morning to a baby boy and Logan was going to bring Phoebe to meet her brother.

Rory had spotted Logan the moment she had arrived but she hadn't decided if she wanted to approach him. He seemed lost in his thoughts and they still had fifteen minutes until school let out. She decided to test the waters, seeing as he would realize she was there at some point.

"Hey Logan."

"Rory" Logan breathed out surprised. "Hey"

Rory looked away feeling awkward before looking at him again. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, not at all. Have a seat." Logan said as Rory joined him on the bench.

"So, you're back in town for Christmas?" Rory asked

"Kind of. Honor had the baby this morning so I'm picking up Phoebe and I guess now I will stay through the New Year to spend some time with new nephew." Logan explained.

"Wow! That's great! Does he have a name? I'll have to give Honor a call once she is settled back at home." Rory said before realizing that Logan might not know that she was friends with his sister.

"I don't know the name yet. She hadn't decided when I left the hospital to come here. I know she'll appreciate that. She told me how great Eli and Phoebe get along and Phoebe doesn't stop talking about her new BFF." Logan laughed lightly.

Rory smiled somewhat tightly as she could feel the awkwardness come back.

"So… have you decided where you are going to move to?" Rory asked remembering their previous conversation.

"Not yet. I think for now I will have a place in the city and Hartford and I guess seeing how some things work out or don't work out will decide." Logan said hinting at her.

Rory felt the weight of his words and knew she had to address it.

"Logan… I'm sorry for not calling you but I just don't think it's a good idea."

"I would really like to take you out even if it's just as friends. I know I screwed up and I hurt you but I was hurt too and immature and I didn't know how to handle the rejection." He reached over to grab one of her hands so she would face him, "Rory, I wouldn't do that again."

"I know you think it's that simple but it's not. We don't really know each other anymore. Our lives are so different; I just don't see it working even as friends. I mean my nights are reserved for Eli and while he's in school, I'm working. I just don't think it would work." She said trying to move her hand away but he was insistent.

"I wish you wouldn't underestimate me. I know that Eli is the most important person in your life and I would never come between that but don't you think you deserve to be happy too with your personal life. I don't mind including Eli in ALL of our plans if it means that you give me a chance. He's a pretty cool kid."

Rory sighed knowing that the kids were about to get out of school and this conversation needed to end.

"Look, Eli will probably be seeing Phoebe a few times over break so when they get together usually Honor and I will hang out while watching them but I assume she might also be busy with the new baby so if you're there, then we can hang out too." Rory explained.

"Ok. I really missed you, Rory." Logan admitted before they got distracted by kids coming out of the school.

They stood up from the bench and moved forward before they spotted Phoebe and Eli walking out together. Once Eli spotted his mother, he ran to her.

Rory bent down to pick up the little boy. "Mommy!" Eli exclaimed

"hey honey! How was school?" Rory asked

"So much fun but I'm so excited for break." Eli smiled

"I bet." Rory said as she put Eli back down on the ground while tickling him.

Rory had seen Phoebe approach her uncle excitedly and could only imagine she had heard the news about her new baby brother from her excited shriek which garnered the attention of everyone in the courtyard including Eli.

"Mommy, let's go see why she yelled." Eli said pulling on Rory's hand.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Eli asked

"Nothing. Mommy had a baby! A boy!" Phoebe exclaimed excitedly

"Cool. What's his name?" Eli asked

Phoebe looked at Logan but he shrugged and said, "We'll find out when we get to the hospital."

"Can Eli come?" Phoebe asked.

Logan looked at Rory who was being pulled by Eli excitedly, "Can we? Can we?"

"I guess if she doesn't mind. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"I know she'll be happy to see you." Logan admitted.

"Ok I guess we will follow you there." Rory said and with that they separated to drive to the hospital.

Logan couldn't believe his luck of running into Rory early and she gave him a chance to see her again. He knew that he could love Eli like his own if Rory gave him the chance. He already cared for the little boy and he had only met him twice. He hoped he could prove he had changed over Christmas break. Who knew that Phoebe would be the reason he was reconnected to Rory. He needed a plan.

 **A/N: So there is the long awaited second Logan and Rory interaction. What did you think? Will there be Christmas Magic? Leave a Review and let me know your thoughts.**


	7. Making Plans

Rory and Logan entered the hospital, each holding onto the hands of Eli and Phoebe, respectively. Rory was nervous and unsure if it was a good idea to be here right now as this time was normally one for family members not friends. However, Logan had seemed confident that Honor would be fine with it, so she hoped that was true.

They got off the elevator and Rory couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. The day she had Eli was one of the happiest days of her life but also a bit bittersweet. She was about to embark on a journey still heartbroken from Logan and alone without any father for her son. She had been fortunate that her mother and her grandparents had supported her but she had always imagined having children while in a relationship rather than being a single mom. She had only hoped she would be able to be a good mother so that Eli would turn out well.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Phoebe speak.

"Uncle Logan, which room is mommy in? I want to meet my brother!" Phoebe whined.

"She's right in there but don't be too loud, the baby might be sleeping." Logan pointed to the room and watched as Phoebe grabbed Eli's hand and pulled him with her to the room.

By the time Logan and Rory made it to the room, Phoebe and Eli were looking in awe at the baby over his bassinet.

Eli looked up and saw Logan had come and stood by the kids looking at the baby but Rory was still by the door.

"Mommy, come here and take a look!" Eli exclaimed excitedly.

Rory walked over and smiled at Honor before rambling softly, "Hey Honor, I hope it's okay we are here. We ran into Phoebe and Logan at school and she wanted to show Eli her new brother. Logan said it was okay."

"Of course it's okay, Rory. The way the kids get along, we are practically family. Besides, I always thought of you as a close friend, almost sister. " Honor smiled teasingly.

Rory smiled at Honor before looking over the new baby, feeling a wave of nostalgia. She couldn't help it.

"He's adorable, Honor! What's his name?" Rory asked

"We decided on Nicholas. He came in at 7 pounds 10 ounces. You can pick him up if you want." Honor said smiling. They had had some difficulty choosing a name and still had to decide if they wanted to give him a middle name.

Rory picked him up and sat down on a chair near Honor so that the kids could still watch him. The kids had both squeezed onto the chair to the right of Rory and were whispering amongst themselves while staring at the baby.

"It's a good name. It fits him." Rory said smiling a smile only she and Honor understood.

At this point, Logan had moved to sit on the left of Rory. He wanted to see his nephew and couldn't help but be in awe at seeing a newborn and seeing that newborn in Rory's arms. He couldn't help but feel a longing for having his own family and he couldn't help but feel a bit bittersweet at the thought that he might not have that, especially seeing Rory now with his sister's baby. He could imagine her holding their baby and the possibility of that not happening was something he did not want to consider.

"You and Josh did good, Honor." Logan said going over to give his sister a hug before sitting back down, "Where is Josh?"

"Oh, he went to pick up his parents from the airport. They were coming in early for the baby but the baby decided to come even earlier." Honor laughed.

"What about Dad and Mom?" Logan asked and could see Rory tense up.

"Oh, you know them. They will probably visit when I am back at home like they did with Phoebe." Honor responded.

Rory could feel the tension in the conversation and decided to steer the conversation, "So, are you ready for two kids at home?" Rory teased

Honor laughed, "Oh, it's going to be an adventure but at least I'll have Josh's parents and Logan for a few weeks."

"Hey, I didn't come to help. I simply came to stare at him." Logan teased but in reality he was happy to help.

The three caught up for the next half hour about all things baby and Christmas related before Rory decided that they had overstayed their welcome.

"Well, Eli and I should get going but congratulations, Honor. He's adorable and I'm sure we will see him again soon." Rory smiled

"Of course, you'll both have to come over once we are settled. I know Phoebe asks about Eli all the time." Honor replied.

"Why don't you call me when your settled and we can plan a get together for the kids. We'll be spending most of our time in Stars Hollow starting tomorrow through New Years but we can always pick up Phoebe on our way and bring her with us. They do have a winter festival for the next couple of weeks. " Rory suggested.

"That would be amazing! If you could take her tomorrow while I return home and get settled in with this little one, that would be so helpful." Honor gushed

"Of course, we don't mind. Right Eli?" Rory said as he saw the kids attention had shifted to the adult's conversation.

"Yeah! Phoebe, you'll love it! It's so much fun." Eli exclaimed

"I can't wait!" Phoebe exclaimed before returning to watch her baby brother who was still in Rory's arms.

"I have even volunteered to watch the kids when they get together." Logan chimed in hoping to remind Rory of their earlier conversation.

Honor smiled conspiratorially, "Well, isn't that lovely! I'm sure you'll have a lovely time at the winter festival then."

Rory rolled her eyes jokingly and smiled at Honor before saying her goodbye to Phoebe, Logan, and Honor before heading out with Eli to get ready for dinner with Emily and Richard.

* * *

They were seated at the weekly Friday night dinners that had grown over the years to include six instead of four with the addition of Luke and Eli. Rory had zoned out over the recent conversation when she was pulled back in by Emily's voice.

"So Eli, how was school today?" Emily asked

"So much fun. I met a baby." Eli exclaimed

Emily looked confused at that statement and looked over at Rory before asking Eli, "What do you mean, you met a baby? Whose baby?"

"Phoebe's mommy had a baby. A boy!" Eli exclaimed

"Phoebe's mommy? You mean Honor?" Emily asked but this time looking at Rory.

"Yes, Honor had a baby today so we went to visit her after school. She had a boy, Nicholas." Rory explained hoping to end the conversation on that topic.

"Well, isn't that lovely. Eli, did you happen to run into Phoebe's uncle?" Emily smirked.

"Yeah! He was at school with Phoebe." Eli explained before returning to his food and toys.

Rory looked at her mother for help but her mother simply seemed to be entertained by the turn of events.

"That is very nice. How was it seeing Logan, Rory?" Emily asked hoping for reconciliation but also concerned about how her granddaughter was doing.

"It was fine, grandma. If nothing else, I think we will be able to be friends at least for the kids sake." Rory tried to brush off the impact their conversation had had on her earlier in the day.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked

"Yeah, I'm fine grandma. The kids are best friends now so it is the best interest that we try and be friends too."

Emily nodded but remained unconvinced at Rory's ability to only remain friends with Logan.

"So is Phoebe excited?" Lorelai asked trying to steer the conversation.

"Yes!" Eli exclaimed causing all the adults to laugh

"Yeah, she couldn't wait to show him off to Eli. " Rory laughed.

"So are you coming this weekend for the winter festival?" Lorelai asked

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it!" Rory exclaimed before looking at her grandparents, "Grandma, Grandpa, You should come too! I know Eli would love to have you there, right Eli!"

"Yeah! Come! There will be games!" Eli exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, we don't have any plans so why not?" Richard chimed in

"Yes, I don't see why we can't join you." Emily added.

"Yay! Phoebe is coming too!" Eli exclaimed catching everyone off guard.

"Well isn't that wonderful! Is her uncle coming too?" Emily asked causing Eli to look at his mother.

"Yes, Logan has decided to tag along to the festival tomorrow with Phoebe. We will pick them up on our way." Rory tried to say detached.

"That will be nice. It's been so long since I've seen him or Phoebe." Emily stated

"Yes, it will be nice." Richard said conspiratorially

"Great. Looks like we will have a big crowd this year." Lorelai said.

Over the years, Emily and Richard had calmed especially with the presence of Eli but Rory always knew that they had wanted her to be married and preferably to someone they approved of. She hoped that tomorrow would not be too stressful or dramatic.

 **A/N: Who's ready for the winter festival next chapter?! Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**


	8. Winter Wonderland

Rory couldn't help but be nervous at spending an entire day in the company of Logan. She had spoken to him this morning and they had arranged that they would meet at Stars Hollow instead of her picking them up. This way if Rory decided to stay the night with Eli at the Dragonfly, Logan could take Phoebe back home.

Eli couldn't stop talking about the winter festival and everything he wanted to show Phoebe. Rory had brought him every year since he was born and he had always enjoyed the activities and the craziness that was bound to ensue between Luke and Taylor or Luke and Kirk. Stars Hollow had adopted Eli as their honorary Prince because of his connection to Rory and Lorelai and because they loved him.

They parked at Lorelai's house and were walking towards the town square as Lorelai was already there with Paul Anka, the psychic dog. Rory couldn't believe that after all of these years, her townspeople still went and saw Paul Anka to have their fortunes read.

They spotted Lorelai and Paul Anka immediately as they were in the center of the square. Lorelai had decided to work two shifts so that she could get more customers but also attend to business at the inn. She was there from noon until two in the afternoon and then again starting at seven until it ended at ten in the evening.

As soon as Eli spotted Lorelai and Paul Anka, he sped off to see them.

"Nana! Paul Anka!" Eli exclaimed

"Well kid, you made it just in time to get your fortune read. Are you ready?" Lorelai teased.

"Yes!"

"Ok look into Paul Anka's eyes and he will tell me what he sees." Lorelai said and proceeded to hold in her laughter as she watched her grandson stare into her dog's eyes intensely.

"Hey, what's happening here?" Rory asked as she caught up with her son.

"He's getting his fortune read by Paul Anka, of course." Lorelai exclaimed

"Wow and what does Paul Anka see in my son's future?" Rory teased.

"Well Eli, are you ready to find out?" Lorelai asked

"Yes! Tell me! Tell me!" Eli exclaimed excitedly

"Well, Paul Anka sees a very happy future for you young man full of toys, trips, and with a surprise visitor in your near future." Lorelai winked.

Rory was confused by wink but immediately realized what she meant when she heard a little girl yelling out his name.

"Eli!" Phoebe exclaimed running over to them dragging Logan along.

"Paul Anka was right! Phoebe! Hurry! You can get your fortune read by Paul Anka!" Eli exclaimed excitedly

"Who's Paul Anka?" Phoebe asked once she had reached Eli

"The dog, duh" Eli laughed causing Logan and Phoebe to laugh too.

"Well, who do we have here?" Lorelai asked

"This is Phoebe! Can he read her fortune?" Eli asked Lorelai

"Well of course. It's nice to meet you Phoebe. Now move closer and simply look into Paul Anka's eyes." Lorelai instructed with a smile.

Logan had taken this opportunity to move next to Rory.

"Hey!" Logan was nervous to see how today would turn out. He was hoping they would make progress.

"Hey" Rory replied shyly. She didn't know why she was so nervous but she couldn't help it.

"Thanks for inviting us. Phoebe hasn't stopped talking about it." Logan could feel the nervousness and he had to admit that it was comforting that he wasn't the only one.

"Of course. Eli and Phoebe are practically inseparable now. Besides, this is a great place for kids and I can only imagine how difficult it must be the first few days for Honor, getting accustomed to having now two children instead of one." Rory rambled nervously.

"I'm glad! Besides they take after you and me. I would say we get along pretty well too." Logan smirked watching Rory blush lightly before rolling her eyes.

"I don't think that's how it works. Besides your not Phoebe's father, you're her uncle." Rory said trying to deny his claims.

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "I still say it's the same. We are both related to them."

Logan could feel an awkward moment come over them and decided to focus on Phoebe's fortune.

"Okay Phoebe. Are you ready?" Lorelai asked an enthusiastic Phoebe who was nodding her head vigorously.

"In your future, Paul Anka see's a lot of play dates with a certain little boy and there will also be a lot more outings with your uncle!"

"Did you hear that Uncle Logan? You'll be taking me lots of places!" Phoebe exclaimed causing Logan to laugh.

"Is that so? Well, aren't I just the luckiest guy in the world?!" Logan exclaimed watching Phoebe bounce in excitement.

Lorelai had trouble coming up with fortunes but with kids it was easier as they were easily pleased.

"So, what do you want to do next?" Rory asked the two kids.

"The Ferris wheel!" They both exclaimed excitedly before running off.

Rory and Logan laughed before they headed after the kids. Once they were all settled in the Ferris wheel, Rory couldn't help but smile watching the kids looking out the bars at the town below.

Both Eli and Phoebe looked on in awe at all the decorations on the houses even though it was still light out. Rory knew Eli would drag her back up here at night so he could see all the lights.

"This is great! I think this will be an event Phoebe will never forget." Logan said pulling Rory out of her thoughts.

Rory smiled at his admission before whispering, "I'm glad."

Rory could feel Logan watching her but she decided to focus on the outside scene rather than on him. She couldn't help but feel like this was a vision into what would have been if they had gotten married. Little did she know, Logan was dealing with those same thoughts. Logan knew that if they had gotten married and moved to California, they would still have come back for the holidays and the festivals because of Rory's bond with her mother. It was bittersweet but it helped that there was not a man in the picture so that he still had a chance to make his vision come true.

The ride came to an end shortly after and Rory took the kids to a snack of fair food while Logan walked around. He came by Lorelai's booth and was simply going to continue when she called him over.

"Hey Logan, come here!" Lorelai called.

"Yes?" Logan asked when he got there. He figured Lorelai was probably going to give him a speech about being careful with Rory but what she said surprised him.

"You didn't get your fortune read by Paul Anka!" Lorelai exclaimed

"Oh, well… I guess it can't hurt." Logan relented not being able to think of an excuse.

"Good! Now stare into Paul Anka's eyes." Lorelai commanded.

Logan followed instructions, feeling ridiculous. Finally, after what felt like five minutes of ridiculousness but was really only one, Lorelai spoke.

"Alright, Logan, are you ready for your fortune?" Lorelai asked.

After seeing his nod, she continued, "You are being given a second chance. Don't waste it and don't make the same mistakes. It might take work but it will be worth it, if it works. However, if you're not serious about this second chance, don't pursue it. "

Lorelai eyed him and he knew what she meant. He had no intention of messing it up but it was nice to know Lorelai was on their side.

"Wow, who knew Paul Anka was so perceptive and could say so much!" Logan joked before continuing seriously, "Thanks, Lorelai. I won't hurt her."

"Hey, it wasn't me! This all came from Paul Anka." Lorelai exclaimed.

"Oh, my bad. Thank you, Paul Anka." Logan laughed.

"Paul Anka says you're welcome. Now, move on, you're blocking my next customers." Lorelai commanded.

Logan turned and saw a line had formed before he moved to find Rory and the kids.

This was going to be an interesting winter break.

* * *

Rory, Logan, Lorelai, Eli, and Phoebe were having lunch at Luke's before Lorelai had to get back to the inn for the afternoon. As they were finishing their burgers, Rory and Lorelai saw a black car park across from Luke's and saw Emily and Richard step out, looking out of place. Rory and Lorelai had forgotten they had invited the Gilmore's and Rory had yet to inform Logan that they would be joining them.

"Umm Logan, I probably should have told you this earlier but in all honesty I forgot. My grandparents are joining us today for the festival and they just arrived. I'm not sure how they are going to react to you even though they know you will be here." Rory rambled while nodding her head in their direction.

"Huh, that is unexpected. Don't worry about it, they loved me once, I'm sure I can get them to love me again and if not, I have Phoebe for protection." Logan smirked.

"Oh Logan, nothing can protect you from Emily Gilmore." Lorelai laughed before getting up to go outside and greet her parents. In reality, she was preventing them from going into Luke's and giving him anxiety, plus she was buying Logan and Rory some time.

"Hey Mom, Dad. Glad you could come! I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time. Be sure to try the ferris wheel. Maybe I'll see you later but I have to head back to the inn so I will see you all later!" Lorelai said quickly before scurrying away back to the inn.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Eli exclaimed which pulled their attention away from a fast walking Lorelai.

"Hello, Eli! How has the festival been so far?" Richard asked after he and Emily had received a hug from both Rory and Eli.

"Oh! It's so much fun! There are so many booths!" Eli exclaimed.

"Well, you'll have to take us around." Emily smiled at her grandson before turning her attention. "Hello, Logan."

"Emily, Richard. Lovely to see you!" Logan said as enthusiastically as he could pretend.

 **"** Ahh Logan, so glad you could join us." Richard said as he shook Logan's hand roughly.

"And who is this little girl?" Emily asked even though she knew. She wanted to see what Logan would say.

"This is Phoebe!" Eli chimed in excitedly

"She's my niece. Her and Eli met at school and became fast friends." Logan explained

 **"** How lovely… Shall we look around this festival?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, come on. I'm sure Eli will love to give you a tour." Rory said before Eli excitedly pulled his grandparents along with Phoebe showing them all of the booths and townspeople. Rory and Logan followed along behind, both lost in their thoughts.

"Thanks for that!" Logan said pulling them out of their own thoughts.

"For what?" Rory asked.

"For instructing your son to distract your grandparents so that they stop giving me a death stare." Logan laughed causing Rory to laugh.

"He does come in handy when it comes to my grandparents. They really love him so they always want to spend time with him." Rory said with a small smile.

"That's really great, Ace. He's really lucky to have all of you." Logan said slightly jealous as he didn't have any of that when he was growing up and he wished he had.

Rory could tell what Logan was thinking and without realizing it, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, "Logan, you might not have supportive parents or grandparents but you have your sister and her family. Trust me, in the end, that means everything."

Logan squeezed her hand back, "Thanks, Ace."

Logan stared at Rory and smiled lightly. Not wanting this moment to get too serious, Rory let go of his hand and instructed him to follow her. It seemed everyone was heading to the goldfish booth.

Logan couldn't help but feel like he had made some progress. He couldn't wait to get her alone without an escape so they could really talk.

 **A/N: Does anyone else feel the winter magic making its presence? Let me know in the reviews!**


	9. Don't forget our Deal

The rest of the winter festival had passed with Rory attempting to avoid any further alone time with Logan. Although she was willing to get to know him again, she was hesitant for it to move too fast. She wanted to be in control of the situation but she was slowly remembering that when she was around Logan, she was rarely in control.

Honor had called her earlier that morning and since the kids were still on winter break, she had invited Rory and Eli over to play so the adults could catch up. Rory had accepted the invitation as she assumed Logan would not be there since Honor had not mentioned him.

They arrived at Honor's house, with Eli looking up in awe. "Whoa, this house is big!"

"It sure is. Come on, let's ring the doorbell." Rory instructed.

As they waited for the door to open, Rory couldn't help but feel intimidated by the house. Before she could change her mind, the door flew open and Honor appeared with Phoebe by her side.

"Hey! Rory! Eli! I'm so glad you could come over! Come in, Come in!" Honor exclaimed excitedly, not looking like she had a newborn.

Before Rory could make it more than a few feet inside, Phoebe was already pulling Eli with her to the room where she had set up her toys.

Rory couldn't help but laugh at the kid's antics while following Honor into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, they are probably heading to the playroom . Phoebe was hungry, so I'm making a bit of a snack… Don't worry, I made extras." Honor winked.

Rory couldn't help but chuckle. She knew if one kid was eating, both were eating. Plus Eli had the Gilmore appetite. Rory only hoped the snack was big enough.

"Thanks, Honor. So, how's the new baby, Nicholas?" Rory asked leaning forward.

"Oh! He's great! You know how it is, he's only a few days old so all he does in eat and sleep and poop but I'm already in love with him." Honor gushed.

"I know what you mean! When I had Eli, I couldn't help but feel such awe looking at him."

"Same with Phoebe. Having a baby is exhausting but amazing!"

Rory couldn't help but smile at Honor's excitement. She had remembered the feeling of having Eli, even though it had been bittersweet, it had still been so amazing. She remembered just watching him for the first week they were home, hoping she wouldn't mess up. She didn't know if she would have another baby and she had accepted it because Eli was something special.

As if Honor could read her mind, she asked, "You ever think about having another child?"

Rory sighed, "Sometimes…. Sometimes I think it would nice for Eli to have a sibling. Granted they will have a bit of an age difference but at least he could have someone else besides me. I guess it just depends on whom it is with. I would like to be in a committed relationship or married the next time I get pregnant."

"I understand. It can't be easy being a single mother but it's worth it, isn't it?"

"Definitely. He might not have been planned but he is worth every struggle and emotional breakdown." Rory smiled.

Honor smiled before bringing the snack over to the kids who were in the room next to the kitchen.

When she returned, she couldn't help but laugh at the kid's reactions, "You really raised a Gilmore, Rory. He was so excited for food."

This caused both women to break out in laughter before moving to the kid's playroom to talk and watch.

* * *

About two hours later, the kids were playing when Honor had gone upstairs to feed Nicholas. Rory took that opportunity, while keeping an eye on the kids, to look at some emails and make sure there were no problems at the office. Although, she was technically on break, since she worked at home she felt compelled to check her work emails once in a while.

Suddenly, she heard the door open and heard footsteps heading to the kitchen. She figured it was Josh as Honor had mentioned that he had stepped out to run some errands for her. To her surprise, she heard a different voice.

"Hello? Anybody Here?"

Before Rory could answer, Phoebe got up and sprinted out the room, "Uncle Logan!"

"Hey Phoebe, where's your mom?"

"She's upstairs feeding Nicky… Come on, we're playing!" Phoebe exclaimed

"We?" Logan asked but only received a nod.

To his surprise, Rory and Eli were there. Eli was showing Rory a toy when Phoebe and him entered the room. They both looked up, Rory with surprise while Eli went back to the floor with Phoebe.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here." Logan said as he moved to sit next to Rory.

"Yeah, it was last minute. Honor invited us this morning. I know how much Eli enjoys spending time with Phoebe so I figured why not."

Logan nodded, "I'm glad. It's good to see you."

Rory smiled shyly, "Its good to see you too."

Logan smiled before turning to the children, "So Eli, Phoebe, what are you playing?"

"We are playing with the animals!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"I like the tigers!" Eli said excitedly.

"My favorite is the monkey!" Phoebe said proudly.

"Well, my favorite animal is the polar bear." Logan added.

"What about you, mommy?" Eli asked catching Rory off guard.

"Oh, um, I guess my favorite animal would be the giraffe." Rory answered before seeing Honor enter the room.

"Hey baby bro, I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, I thought I would see my new nephew and Phoebe, and you of course…and to bring some lunch since I knew Josh was out today."

"Well, you know you're always welcome. Here, why don't you hold Nicholas while I spread out the food and add some more since we are feeding two Gilmores." Honor laughed causing Rory and Logan to chuckle.

"Sure, Honor." Logan didn't mind watching his niece and nephew especially since he was planning on being around more now.

Logan looked down at Nicholas and saw he was falling asleep. He couldn't help but still be in awe. He had seen Phoebe as a baby but he had been in a different place in his life. He was still hurt from the rejection from Rory even though it had been a couple of years and he had been focusing on building his brand. Now, it had been almost eight years since the rejection and he was finally ready to settle down. The only problem was that he hadn't found anyone who he connected with as much as he had with Rory. He had hoped she would give him a chance but he knew he had his work cut out for him.

Rory was watching Logan look and hold Nicholas and couldn't help but feel a bit nostalgic and sad. She felt nostalgic because she could remember Eli being that small and how in awe she had been. However, she felt sad because Eli would never have that father that Nicholas and Phoebe would have. He wouldn't have uncles and aunts because Rory didn't either. He would have a similar family life to what Rory had but instead of a father who showed up when he wanted to, he didn't have a father. That was Rory's one regret with Eli. She wasn't able to give him a father or a larger family. Luckily, he had only asked once and had been satisfied with her answer. She only hoped that the love he received from her and her family would be enough.

"Alright, Lunch is ready." Honor announced as she came into the room. She could tell that both Rory and Logan were in there own worlds so she got the kids set up in the dining room for lunch while Rory made her way to the dining room and Logan went upstairs to put Nicholas to sleep.

When Logan returned back downstairs, they all ate the lunch and kept the focus of the conversation on the rest of the break and their plans as well as Christmas plans.

Eli and Rory got ready to head home shortly after lunch to give Honor some time to spend with Logan and also so Eli could shopping for a Christmas gift for Phoebe. They had made plans to get together on the day before Christmas Eve so they could exchange gifts for Christmas since they would all be spending the holidays separately. As they were putting on their coats, Logan approached Rory.

"So… I thought we had a deal."

"What? What deal?" Rory asked confused.

"That every time the kids got together, you would let me know so I could come too." Logan smirked.

"Oh… well, this was a last minute planned one so I didn't really think about it. Besides, didn't Honor tell you?"

"I would like to be included in any of the future gatherings they have. I really meant what I said. I would like for us to get a chance to get to know each other again and I would like to get to know Eli, too. " Logan said sincerely, "Besides Honor wouldn't get too involved. She doesn't want to mess up having you around again."

Rory smiled at the whole sentiment. She had missed Honor and Logan, if she was being honest. She just didn't know what a friendship with Logan looked like.

"Well, we will meeting up in a couple of days on the 23rd, so the kids can exchange gifts."

Before Rory could finish, Logan responded, "I'll be there."

Rory laughed at Logan's excitement when he responded with a smile. Oh man, she knew she was in trouble.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who's looking forward to seeing more Eli/Logan bonding?**


	10. Gift exchange

Rory couldn't believe it. She was sick. She hated being sick especially around Christmas time. She had so much to do with wrapping the gifts, finishing setting up the tree and of course taking care of Eli. She had called Honor this morning apologizing for canceling and they let Phoebe and Eli talk on the phone. They had made plans to meet up after Christmas and for that Rory was grateful.

She had also called Lorelai and informed her that she was sick but that they should still be there the next day. Lorelai understood and promised to try and come to Hartford but she wasn't sure since the inn had a Christmas wedding going on.

Rory was relieved that Eli didn't mind staying home and watching movies all day because that was about as much energy as she had. She had provided him with a Gilmore style breakfast that he didn't get too have very often which included pop tarts. They had been watching it's a wonderful life all morning and she decided to order some pizza for Eli.

Expecting the pizza delivery person when she answered the door, Rory had not managed to look very presentable. Her hair had been pulled up into a bun and she was in sweats and a sweatshirt. Eli had yet to make it out of his pajamas. To her surprise, it was Logan standing there holding the pizza and a paper bag.

"Hey" Logan smiled. He couldn't help but find her beautiful even when she was sick.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Oh my goodness, I forgot to let you know, we aren't doing the gifts today. I'm sick. " Rory rambled.

"I know. Honor told me you were sick so I figured I would come over and bring some soup and help out with Eli. I also ran into the pizza delivery guy downstairs so here is the pizza." Logan said still standing in the hallway.

"Oh you don't have to." Rory said surprised at the gesture.

"I would like to. Can I come in?" Logan asked motioning to the apartment.

"Oh, of course. Sorry." Rory said sheepishly.

"No worries. So where is the little guy?" Logan asked

"He's in the living room over there watching some movies." Rory answered.

"I'm assuming this pizza is for him." Logan said.

"Yeah, I'll put some on a plate for him and bring it over to him if you don't mind waiting in the kitchen." Rory instructed.

Logan nodded and once he saw Rory head to the living room, he found a pot and warmed up the soup.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked perplexed at Logan cooking in her kitchen.

"Oh, I picked up some soup for you. I was just warming it up."

"You didn't have to." Rory began before Logan cut her off. "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. Why don't you go into the living room with Eli and I'll bring it in."

Rory agreed only because she knew Logan wouldn't take no for an answer.

Logan couldn't help but be nervous. He wanted this to go well and this would be the first time they had spent an extended amount of time together.

* * *

They had been watching movies for a couple of hours when Logan realized that Rory had fallen asleep on the couch. He motioned for Eli to go to the kitchen while Logan covered Rory with a blanket before joining Eli.

"So Eli, what would you like to do?" Logan asked nervously. He was good with kids but for some reason he really wanted Eli to like him as more than just Phoebe's uncle.

"I want to make mum a get better card." Eli exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay, do you know where the paper and crayons are?" Logan asked unsure of where anything was in this house.

"Yeah! I'll go get them." Eli said scurrying off to what Logan assumed was his room. He returned quickly which made Logan laugh at Eli's excitement.

"Do you want to make some too, Logan?" Eli asked innocently.

"Sure, why not?"

Logan didn't know what to draw on his card but he knew he wanted to make it special. He finally had the perfect idea and got started on his card. He looked over at Eli's card and couldn't help but smile. Eli was drawing what Logan assumed was Rory and Eli.

"How do you know my mum?" Eli asked

Logan looked up, caught off guard. "Oh, ummm, we knew each other back in college but then I moved away so we lost touch." Logan figured this was a safe answer.

Eli nodded and seemed satisfied with the answer before catching him off guard once again.

"Do you know your dad?" Eli asked curiously.

"Yeah… but in my case, my dad and I are not very close. He's not too involved in my life." Logan admitted not sure where Eli was going with the questions.

"Why not?"

Logan couldn't help but chuckle at this kid's curiosity. He was definitely a lot like Rory.

"I guess we never really got along. We have different visions of what my life should look like. He hasn't ever agreed with any of my choices." Logan reflected.

"My mommy lets me choose everything!" Eli exclaimed.

"Yeah, your mum is pretty special. Just like you."

"Special? Like weird?" Eli asked confused.

"No, like unique and interesting. Special can be a good thing. It means you have more to offer the world." Logan said trying to figure out how to explain it in children's terms.

Eli nodded, "Do you like my mommy?"

"I do. I like you too." Logan answered.

"You do?"

"Of course, little man. You're a pretty cool kid!" Logan smiled.

"Thanks! I guess you're pretty cool too, especially since your related to Phoebe."

Logan laughed before they resumed making their cards for Rory.

* * *

Rory woke a few hours later and was surprised to find herself alone on the couch with Eli nowhere to be found. She immediately got up to figure out where he was but she didn't have to go too far. She heard talking coming from the kitchen and peeked around the door. At the table, she spotted Logan and Eli reading Eli's books. The scene warmed Rory's heart because not only had Logan taken care of her but he had also stayed and taken care of Eli.

Before entering the kitchen, she took a moment to compose herself.

"Having fun, I see."

"Mommy! Are you feeling better?" Eli exclaimed while Rory made her way to sit next to him.

"I am. Thank you, honey."

"We were just reading all of my books!"

"All of them? Well, that's a lot of reading." Rory laughed at seeing her son's enthusiastic nod.

"We also made you cards! Look!" Eli pushed the cards at Rory.

Rory was surprised at the sweet gesture but she knew it was something her son would do.

"Oh.. Thank you honey! Thank you Logan."

Logan nodded and smiled hoping his card would get his point across.

Rory opened Eli's card first. She couldn't help but smile as she saw that he had drawn a picture of him and her smiling at the park, his favorite place. The picture was also accompanied by a little note, " _Feel Better Mommy! Love you!"_

 _"_ This is the best card I have ever gotten. Why don't you go hang it on the fridge." Rory said handing it to Eli who rushed to the fridge to find a magnet so he could hang his card.

Rory turned to Logan, "Thank you for staying, you didn't have to. I hope he wasn't too much, he can have a lot of energy."

"I wanted to stay. Besides Eli's awesome and he's pretty special…and not the eating the paste kind of special." Logan winked and Rory couldn't help but chuckle.

Before she could respond, Eli was back at the table.

"Mommy, open Logan's card!"

"Okay, okay."

Upon opening the card, Rory's breath hitched. Inside the card Logan had drawn a Rocket, much like the one he had gifted her years prior. But he also drew what looked to be Rory, Eli, and Logan looking at the rocket.

Logan was nervous as he watched for Rory's reactions. He knew he was taking a big risk but he wanted to show her he was serious about winning her over and if the last couple of weeks had been any indication, he was still crazy about her.

Rory didn't know what to say. She had rarely been speechless but this was one of those moments. "Wow. This is some card. Thank you, Logan." Rory said sincerely.

"I hope you liked it. It means a lot to me." Logan stated staring at Rory with what she could only assume was love.

"Can I see the card, mommy?" Eli asked

"Of course, honey." Rory passed the card to her son.

"Woah! This is so cool! Look at the rocket. And that's me and you and Logan. Can we hang this one up on the fridge too?" Eli asked excitedly.

"Well, you'll have to ask Logan. He made the card."

"Logan, can we hang this card up on the fridge?"

"Of course, buddy. Go ahead."

Eli got off his chair to hang the card on the fridge giving the adults a moment to process.

"That was a beautiful card, Logan." Rory said slowly.

"Well, I just want you to know how much it means for me to be back in your life and that you're giving me a chance, at least as a friend. I hope one day we can be more but I understand that you need time. Just… if or when you're ready, just say the word." Logan explained nervously.

Rory sighed knowing they would need to have this conversation at some point.

"Look Logan, it's been wonderful having you around and I know how much you want to be part of my life again. There are just so many things to consider, including where you are going to be living, Eli, our families, our past. I just think that we need to really sit down and talk about it all before we can really decide. I'm not saying no, I'm simply saying I think we should maybe table the discussion until after the New Year when Eli is back in school and maybe we can meet for coffee to figure things out." Rory rambled hoping he understood.

" No worries. I think that's a good idea but I do hope we will still see each other over the next week and a half of break."

"We most likely will considering how much Phoebe and Eli are attached at the hip." Rory laughed as Eli came back to the table.

"I'm hungry!" Eli whined causing Rory to move her attention to her son from the serious conversation she had been having.

Rory looked at her watch realizing it was getting late.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Chicken tenders and French fries, please!"

Rory laughed knowing her son loved chicken tenders and French fries. Before she could ask Logan if he was staying, Eli beat her to it.

"Logan, are you staying? We can play with my dinosaurs!" Eli asked

Logan laughed and couldn't help but see that Eli was just like Rory with his big blue eyes that could probably make him do anything.

"I'd love to, if it's okay with your mom."

Eli looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"I hope you like French fries and chicken tenders because if you're staying, you're eating what Eli is eating." Rory teased.

"I love chicken tenders and French fries." Logan laughed

"Me too!" Eli said excitedly.

While Rory went to the kitchen to cook, she could hear and see Logan and Eli in the dining room.

"I'm going to go get my toys" Eli said getting up but before he could get too far, Logan stopped him.

"Actually, I have something for you. Phoebe didn't want to miss giving you your Christmas gift so she sent it with me. I also have a gift for you."

"You do?"

"Of course." Logan smiled at Eli's excitement.

"So I get two gifts?" Eli's asked with wide eyes and after seeing Logan nod, Eli scurried off to his room returning quickly.

"Here! This is my gift for Phoebe. I don't have a gift for you though… I can make you a card!" Eli exclaimed at his own idea.

"That sounds great, little man. I would love a card from you."

"Cool… So, Can I have my gifts now, please?" Eli asked

Logan and Rory laughed at her son's eagerness while Logan passed them to Eli and Rory made her way over to the table.

Eli eagerly ripped at the wrapping of Phoebe's gift.

"Cool! I can't wait to play use these with Phoebe!" Eli exclaimed.

Phoebe had gotten Eli a set of walkie-talkies for them to communicate at school and when they were playing. As well, she had gotten him a building set for trucks.

Rory smiled at the gifts that Phoebe had gotten for Eli. It showed how well she knew him and Rory knew Phoebe would love Eli's gift. Eli had tried to figure out what to get Phoebe and had come up with the gift all on his own. He had gotten Phoebe a big set of crayons, markers, colored pencils, and a drawing pad because Phoebe had disclosed to Eli that she loved to draw and wished to have more supplies. Rory had checked with Honor to see if she had gotten something similar and she hadn't so Rory knew it would be perfect. They had also gotten her and Eli matching Shirts.

Rory was pulled out of her thoughts when Eli started opening up Logan's gift. She was curious to see what it was.

Eli pulled out a stuffed animal doll of a tiger along with some tickets.

"What are these?" Eli asked

"Those are for you, Phoebe, myself, and your mum to go to the zoo the day after Christmas. I thought it would be fun and they are having a special Christmas event all week at the zoo where you can get up close to some of the animals." Logan explained.

"Really?! That is so cool! Thanks, Logan." Eli hugged Logan catching him off guard but Logan felt happy that Eli liked his gift. He had wanted to do something special for Eli and Rory.

"I also have a gift for your mom. You want to pass it to her?" Logan asked Eli.

Eli nodded excitedly.

"Here, mommy! Open it! Open!" Eli exclaimed

"Okay, Okay. I'm opening." Rory teased her son opening the gift slowly and hearing him groan. Rory knew kids were excited about gifts but Eli took it to a whole other level.

Rory opened it and her breath hitched. "What is it?" Eli asked impatiently.

Before she could answer, he had leaned over, "It's us!" Eli exclaimed before continuing, "Can I go play in front of the TV with my new toy?"

Rory nodded so Eli took his building set to the other room where Rory could still see him but where he was out of hearing range.

Logan got up and moved to the chair next to Rory.

"I hope it's okay. I know we talked about this already but I just wanted you to know how much it means to me that you have even given me a chance to be in your life and Eli's life." Logan rambled.

Logan had not known what to get Rory without it being extravagant but Honor had shown him a picture of himself, Rory, Phoebe, and Eli playing at Honor's the other day and it had captured the moment perfectly. They had been playing with the animals and they had all been smiling and laughing. He had made a copy for himself and then decided to get it framed for Rory because it showed them all together.

"This is beautiful." Rory whispered, "I just… Thank You."

"Of course. Thank you for letting me take care of you today." Logan smiled at Rory, which she returned before the timer for the French fries and Chicken Tenders went off.

* * *

As Logan left that night, Rory wondered how much longer she would be able to deny her feelings. Eli had given Logan the card he made before he left and Logan had loved it. It was a drawing of Logan with Eli playing. Rory had planned on buying him something too, that she was going to give him when they go to the zoo.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! What did you think?**


	11. Christmas Reflections

Logan's Christmas was a bit different than he had expected. He had been expecting to just spend the Christmas eve and day at Honors but when his parent's found out he was in town, they came back to Hartford and were forcing Honor and her family along with Logan to attend Christmas Eve Dinner at the Huntzberger mansion.

Logan was standing in the foyer while the maids were gathering their coats contemplating if this was a good idea.

"Remind me why I am here again. " Logan sighed

"Because I have to be here. Plus it's Christmas, hopefully it wont be as bad as usual." Honor also hoped that this evening would be over soon as any time spent in this house was always stressful.

"You're lucky your children are cute. They go easy on you since they are obsessed with them. I am the child who left the family company and still have yet to produce an heir." Logan rolled his eyes knowing what his family thought about him. Well everyone but Honor.

Honor sighed knowing the burden her brother was constantly under. "I know but just remember that you are successful and an adult now. They can't control your life anymore."

Logan nodded as he and Honor joined the rest of the family who were already in the sitting room. Josh had already taken Nicholas to a nearby room where they had set up a crib so that Honor could feed him when he woke.

"Logan, Honor. So glad you could join us." Shira exclaimed.

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa. How is everyone doing tonight?" Logan tried to charm his family.

"We're fine, Logan. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes." Shira said as Logan sat down and was handed a drink by one of the maids.

"So Phoebe, how's school?" Mitchum asked in a warm tone. Although he wasn't always present, he adored his grandchildren.

"It's so much fun! And I've made a new friend! We're going to the zoo in two days!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"How nice. Who's your friend? You know you should only be hanging out with certain children." Shira said as if Phoebe would understand why. Shira was obsessed with making sure her grandchildren were raised correctly by Hartford standard.

"His name is Eli! He got me such a cool gift for Christmas and his mommy is really nice!" Phoebe answered unaware of what the second part of Shira's statement meant.

"Who's his mother, sweetie?" Shira prodded.

"umm… Rory!" Phoebe said excitedly that she remembered.

"Oh! What's the last name?" Shira asked concerned that it was the same Rory who had tried to become part of their family.

"You might remember Rory Gilmore. That's her son. His name is Eli Gilmore. They go to school together and have become the best of friends and I am so excited to have Rory back in my life." Honor explained giving her mom a look.

"Gilmore? Well, I had no idea she had a child. Is she married? " Shira had heard rumors of Rory having a baby but did not know who the child's father was. She figured that Rory must have followed in her mother's footsteps, having a child out of wedlock.

"Mom." Logan warned.

"What? I'm just curious. I haven't seen her around the DAR so I assumed she had married and moved away." Shira feigned ignorance.

"She's not married. Eli is a wonderful child and Rory is doing a fabulous job with Eli." Logan said trying to end the conversation.

"You've met him?" Shira said surprised at this revelation.

"I have." Logan said simply.

"When?" Shira questioned wondering just how involved Logan was with Rory Gilmore once again.

"When I have gone to Honor's house and he is over there with Phoebe." Logan said trying to end the conversation and not reveal that he was taking them to the zoo in a couple of days.

Honor understanding what Logan was doing, tried to move the conversation away. "So mom, dad, Grandpa. Where are you going for New Years?"

"Well, your parents are forcing me to join them in the Bahamas. As if I need any more sunlight. I'm old. What do I need to go to the beach for?" Elias replied grumpily.

Before they could respond, the maid entered announcing dinner and they proceeded to the dining room.

Surprisingly dinner ran smoothly until they got to the after dinner drinks.

"Let's stop pretending, Logan. When are you going to accept your place at HPG?" Elias barked.

Logan had expected this from Mitchum but Mitchum had been surprisingly quiet.

"I'm not." Logan said tensely.

"It is your duty. We know you can be successful when you are not distracted by certain people. It is time." Elias continued.

"Don't be silly Logan. Your father will want to retire at some point and this is the family business. It is important to know that HPG is staying in the family." Shira added.

"I'm not being silly mother. I have a successful business going and when the time comes, my father and I can have that conversation but as of the near future, I do not see myself returning to HPG."

"Logan is doing very well and has proven his work ethic, Shira. Let's let him be. It is Christmas after all." Mitchum chimed in surprising everyone and effectively shutting Shira down leaving Logan grateful.

Mitchum had become surprisingly relaxed as he saw what Logan had accomplished on his own and with the arrival of his grandchildren but Logan knew he wanted him at HPG too.

Logan only hoped the night would end soon.

* * *

Rory let out a deep breath as she took in the scene from the porch of her mother's house in Stars Hollow. She had always loved Christmas time in the Hollow and this year was no exception. She had somehow woken up early after the amount of sugar they had consumed the previous evening but she relished the quiet of the early Christmas morning with her coffee.

"Hey Kid. What are you doing up so early?" Lorelai startled Rory out of her thoughts as she sat next to her on the swing with her own cup of coffee.

"I always loved Christmas in Stars Hollow. I guess I am just getting some peace and quiet before the festivities continue." Rory admitted.

"That all?" Lorelai questioned

Rory looked confused at her mother, "What else would it be?"

Lorelai let out a dramatic breath, "Oh I don't know. Maybe the reappearance of a certain blond boy."

Rory sighed knowing that she would have to talk about it. "I wasn't necessarily thinking about him at this moment in time."

"But you have been thinking about him? Right?" Lorelai prodded

"I guess it's been hard not to, considering all Eli talks about is our impending visit to the zoo with Logan and Phoebe."

"So… how do you feel about the situation?" Lorelai tried again gently.

"Confused."

"Care to elaborate, kid. I can only read your mind so much." Lorelai joked.

Rory thought about her answer before finally speaking, "I'm confused because my heart is saying one thing but my head is telling me another. He has been trying really hard to be back in my life and I am so appreciative that he has been understanding that I want to take time and just be friends. But even as a friend, he has a way of wooing me like when he helped take care of Eli when he found out I was sick. But then again, he always has this way of swooping in and taking care of things before leaving and breaking my heart. I'm not sure I'm willing to give him more than friendship at the moment considering he might leave again when he decides where he will be located but I don't know how much longer that will work."

"Wow. That was definitely a Gilmore ramble." Lorelai teased before continuing, "Look, kid. Love is unpredictable and crazy and heartbreaking. Look at me and how long it took for me to even fathom the idea of dating Luke or even realizing I had feelings for him. All I'm saying is that I don't want you to miss out on love in the future because of fear. If it's not Logan, it will be someone else and I just want you to know that in the end, the heartbreak will be worth it because it will lead you to who you're supposed to be with… If it's meant to be, you'll find a way to make it work even with distance or any obstacles."

The two Gilmore girls sat in quiet taking in their own revelations as well as taking in the moment of quiet where it was just the two of them again. The quiet only lasted a few minutes as Rory heard a squeal, which signaled Eli had awoken and spotted all of his gifts. Rory couldn't help but smile at his excitement as she made her way back into the house with Lorelai.

"Mommy! Mommy! Santa's brought me presents!" Eli exclaimed as he ran up to Rory and she scooped him up so she was carrying him.

"Did he? Well, should we open them?" Rory teased.

"Yes!" Eli exclaimed loudly before wiggling out of Rory's arms.

"Let's wait until Nana and Pops come back with the coffee." Rory said as her son impatiently waited for their arrival before opening all of the gifts.

This was Rory's favorite holiday for a reason. It always brought out the good in people and she loved seeing the happiness on her son's face whenever he opened a gift or got to have some hot chocolate.

 **A/N: Next chapter is the day at the zoo! Who's excited?!**


	12. A day at the Zoo

**Hello! Sorry for the overdue chapter but we will be getting to the good stuff very** **shortly! Enjoy!**

With advice from Honor, Logan had picked up Phoebe early and they headed to the zoo to meet up with Rory and Eli. Logan had decided to stop by a Starbucks on his way with Phoebe to pick up a coffee for Rory and himself since they were meeting early. Phoebe also wanted a cookie so they got one for her and one for Eli so they could enjoy them together.

Logan was nervous. He couldn't believe he was getting a chance to spend a whole day with Rory and the kids without the inevitable chance for her to get away. He had loved taking care of her when she was sick but this would be an opportunity to enjoy an outing together. He had felt that he had been making some progress but every time he did, he could feel her pull back a bit. He knew she was still nervous about having his presence back in her life especially with how they had ended. He also knew she probably had even more reservations especially since she had a child who would be affected too.

He figured he had to take a different approach than he had had in the past. He had loved showing off and impressing her when they were together but he had learned over the years that she was more impressed by thoughtful things rather than expensive things. He only assumed that it was even truer now that Eli was in her life.

Eli was someone he hadn't expected to connect to as well as he had. Logan had always connected with kids simply because he was a big kid himself but he hadn't expected to have so much in common with Eli considering the fact that they weren't related. But he should have guessed he would have connected with Eli because he had connected with Rory and Eli was so much like his mother. Logan couldn't help but smile as he thought of the picture that Eli had drawn of the three of them.

Logan was pulled out of his thoughts when Phoebe screeched excitedly, "We're here!"

Logan realized while he had been daydreaming, they had arrived at the zoo. He helped Phoebe out of the car and then grabbed the coffees and cookies before letting Frank head out for the day and heading to the entrance. He wouldn't have typically used a driver but he was nervous today and he felt it was better for someone else to drive. It wasn't until he got closer that he saw that Eli and Rory were already there and he could see that Rory was smiling at her son while he was animatedly telling her something.

As they approached, Logan could hear that Eli's excitement was about all the animals he was going to be seeing today. Logan couldn't help but smile too.

"Eli!" Phoebe exclaimed waving excitedly before running over to them and giving a hug to Eli and Rory.

As the kids started talking excitedly about the animals and eating their cookies, Logan approached Rory. "Hey, I got you a coffee."

Rory was surprised at the gesture, "Oh! Thanks, I need this!" Rory sighed as she took her first sip. She had only managed two cups before she had to leave for the zoo so she definitely felt caffeine-deprived.

Logan smiled at how although some things change, a Gilmore's love for coffee never did. "Thanks for inviting us. Phoebe hasn't stopped talking about seeing Eli and going to the zoo."

"Of course. Eli has been the same way. Those kids love hanging out with each other. It's a bit of a relief. We didn't know too many people in Hartford for him to spend time with so it's nice that he's making friends." Rory admitted before turning to the kids.

"Alright! Eli, Phoebe, we have to go over some ground rules before we start our day at the zoo." After seeing both of them nod their heads, Rory continued.

"There is no running. You have to stay with us the whole time. There will be a lot of people here today and we don't want either of you to get lost. So either hold our hands or stay close by so that we can see you at all times. If you need anything, let myself or Logan know and we will go with you. And most importantly… Let's have fun!" Rory exclaimed while both Phoebe and Eli got excited.

"C'mon mommy, Let's go! I want to see the tigers!" Eli said pulling on Rory's hand as Phoebe followed suit with Logan.

* * *

They had spent several hours being dragged by the kids to see every animal possible until finally they had convinced Eli and Phoebe that it was lunch time.

Logan stayed at the table with them while Rory went and grabbed the food. Logan had offered to buy the food but Rory had seemed determined to do it. Rory had loved seeing Eli so happy but she had been having a hard time fighting off thoughts of how it felt like what their family could be. This caught Rory off guard especially since there was no "we" with Logan and her.

Logan had unknowingly felt the same way as Rory. Being with Eli and Phoebe, he could imagine a glimpse of how it would be if it were his children with Rory. He felt slightly heartbroken at that thought, as he didn't know if it would ever happen. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw Rory approach with some burgers for the table along with some chocolate milk fro Eli and Phoebe.

"Hey, you okay?" Rory asked Logan once she got the kids settled with their food and they were busy playing with some of the toys they had gotten this morning while eating.

"What? Oh yeah. Why?"

"You just looked like you were in dreamland." Rory laughed.

Logan wasn't ready to admit what he was thinking so he tried to change the subject, "So, how was your Christmas?"

"Oh… it was great! We spent it in Stars Hollow with my mom, Luke, Emily, and Richard. Surprisingly, ever since Eli was born, Holidays have been pretty mellow at the Gilmore household with little to no fighting. What about you? How was your Christmas?"

"Oh you know just the usual Huntzberger dinner full of moments of tension and drama. I got a lecture from my mother and grandfather but Mitchum was okay. At least Honor was there so Phoebe and the little one took some attention away from me. But in all seriousness, it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Logan admitted as Rory gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it and now it doesn't really affect me as much since I have my own business so they don't have any control over me." Logan explained.

Rory didn't want this conversation to get too serious seeing as it was supposed to be a relaxing day. She decided to go back to what she asked earlier, "So what were you thinking about when I walked over here with the food?"

"You caught onto my avoidance of that topic, huh?... I was just thinking about how nice today has been. Thanks for letting us tag along. I know Phoebe has really enjoyed herself today and so have I. " Logan admitted,

Rory blushed before nodding, "It's nice that you were both able to come. Eli is having such a good time and so is Phoebe."

"What about you? Are you enjoying yourself?" Logan asked

"I am. I love the zoo and I love seeing Eli so happy." Rory admitted skirting around the real question he was asking which was if she was having a good time with him.

Logan smirked before pushing a little more, "And are you having a good time with me?"

Rory blushed before laughing, "Yes Logan. Your presence has been nice." Rory said dramatically causing the both of them to break out in laughter getting the kids attentions.

 **A/N: So, what did you think?**


	13. Second Chance

It was the New Year and with the New Year, Rory had some new articles to write. She was excited to be given some topics regarding social issues but she had to balance the new responsibility with making sure she made plenty of time for Eli. She had been spending more of her days at the office while Eli was at school so that she had better access to resources.

She was busy researching some of the local politicians when she heard commotion in the newsroom. She didn't really bother to pay attention to the commotion, as she needed to focus on her research so she could leave on time to go pick up Eli. However, as the commotion got closer to her desk, she heard the familiar voice. To her surprise it was Logan with Mitchum.

She hadn't seen Logan since the day at the zoo as she had joined her grandparents, Lorelai, and Luke on a spontaneous trip to Nantucket for the New Year. It had been the break she didn't know she needed and she hadn't given the situation much thought. However, last Logan had told her, he wasn't working with his father so she was surprised to not only see them here but also together with his father at her paper since it isn't a Huntzberger owned paper.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the voice of her editor, "Can I have everyone's attention, please…. Good. Now I would like to introduce you all to Mitchum and Logan Huntzberger. I'm sure you all are wondering what does this mean since we are not an HPG paper. Rest assured we are not being bought by HPG. Logan is working as a consultant and will be around for the next few weeks to bring our paper to the digital world. Mitchum Huntzberger will be here only today as an observer but I assure he is more interested in Logan's work than buying our paper. So please continue with your work as normal. Thank You."

Rory watched as the rest of the newsroom hesitantly returned to their work and she tried to duck her head but before she could, she made eye contact with Logan. She could see the surprise in his eyes but he attempted to maintain professionalism and turned to follow her editor.

Although she was nervous about her affiliation with the Huntzbergers to come to light at the office, she was proud of him for the work he had accomplished. Before she could get too deep into her thoughts or her work, she received a phone call.

"Rory Gilmore speaking."

"Ms. Gilmore, this is Grace calling from Eli's school. I'm afraid that Eli has been complaining of a stomachache and has a slight fever. We need you to pick him up as we don't want the other children to get sick as well."

"Of course, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Thank You."

With that Rory gathered her stuff into her bag and practically ran to the elevators. As she was waiting for the elevator, she saw Logan walk out into the hallway looking concerned about her. She mouthed "Eli" to him so that he knew she wasn't avoiding him and got into the elevator.

Rory knew the flu was going around and she feared that Eli might have the flu. She was going to make sure he had plenty of liquids and she had already called her mom to have Luke make him some mashed potatoes. He always made them for her when she was sick and he did the same for Eli.

She picked him up in record time and had him settled in bed asleep before she knew it. She hated when he was sick because she couldn't help but be overcome with worry.

* * *

Logan had seen Rory practically run out of the newsroom. At first he thought maybe she was trying to avoid him or his father, which he wouldn't really blame her for the latter but his concern only heightened when he made eye contact with her before she stepped on the elevator and she had mouthed her son's name. He knew something must have happened with Eli and only hoped that he was okay.

In the old days he would have skipped out on his responsibilities but now he had a job and a contract to do and he couldn't just take off after her. He tried to finish as quickly as possible but that still seemed to go late. His father had taken off about an hour prior to get home for dinner but Logan had to finish setting everything up so they could move forward the next day.

As he waited for his car, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to make sure Rory and Eli were okay but he didn't know if he would be overstepping. He figured the least he could do was pick up some food to bring over and if nothing else he could drop it off so that Rory didn't have to order takeout.

With that in mind, Logan headed to the nearest Chinese restaurant and picked up some soup for Eli along with plenty of food to last two Gilmores a couple of days. He took a deep breath before nervously knocking on her door.

After a few moments, a disheveled looking Rory appeared with a look of surprise,

"Hey"

"Hey Ace."

"What are you doing here?" Rory had figured that she would hear from him but she didn't expect to see him at her doorstep.

"Well, you ran out of the office today and I figured something happened with Eli so I thought I would stop by and bring some food. Make sure everyone's okay." Logan explained.

Rory opened the door further letting him in and he saw Eli sleeping on the couch.

"Eli has a stomachache and a fever. I think it's the flu so I'll probably be working from home until he gets better. He fell asleep after watching The Lion King and at least on the couch I can make sure he's okay. " Rory answered.

"I'm glad he's okay. You had me worried there, Ace."

After a moment of silence, Rory asked Logan "So what's in the bags?"

"Oh, I figured you still don't really cook so I brought some Chinese food for you and some soup for Eli." Logan said somewhat nervously. He didn't know why he was nervous but he figured that it had to do with the fact that he hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks.

"Wow. Thanks, that would be great. I have been so worried about him so I haven't really had a chance to eat today." Rory said gratefully.

She started walking towards the table in the kitchen. "Are you staying?"

"Oh, If you don't mind. I haven't eaten yet, granted I only brought enough for two Gilmores so I hope there's enough." He smirked while taking off his coat.

Rory got the plates and silverware while Logan got settled at the table. She served them and they sat there eating for a few moments without talking.

"So I didn't know you were going to be working at my paper." Rory started.

"Yeah, it was a bit last minute. Plus I didn't know it was your paper, you never mentioned it."

Rory looked at him not believing him. He cracked because he knew that look and couldn't help but laugh, "Ok, fine. I knew you worked there but I didn't think it would be a big deal. It would give us an opportunity for us to spend some time together and for me to further build my portfolio out here in the East coast."

"I knew it! It was quite the surprise… So what's the deal with you and Mitchum?"

"Well, Mitchum decided that he wanted to shadow me and see my work. I think he's trying to figure out how what I do to see how he can bring me back to HPG ." Logan admitted.

"Do you like traveling for work?" Rory prodded.

"Yeah, I mean I get to see different cities and meet new people. Plus I don't really have anything to hurry back to so it kind of takes my mind off of that." Logan admitted feeling vulnerable.

"Do you think you'll ever rejoin HPG?" Rory asked curiously.

"Maybe. I don't want to say never but if the right opportunity came about I would negotiate a contract where it was a partnership rather than simply coming to work for my father." Logan had thought a lot about the future of HPG regardless if he was willing to admit it and he always figured one day he would return.

"Well, I think that you have a lot of opportunities. I guess you just have to decide what you really want." Rory said.

Logan felt like there was a deeper meaning from her statement. He didn't know if she meant to imply them but his mind instantly went to them. He knew he wanted a second chance, he hoped she would finally give him a chance.

"So, what about us?" He prodded.

"What about us?"

"C'mon Rory. I still care about you and I care about Eli. I would like for us to give it another try. I know I hurt you but I'm here and I'm willing to hash through all the heartbreak so that we can move forward together."

Rory sighed knowing this needed to be said, "Look Logan, its more complicated than that. Besides us needing to talk about what happened seven years ago, our lives are also very different. You just said it yourself; you love traveling and meeting new people. My life is pretty stationary with Eli and I'm not looking to bring someone into our lives who won't stay. When you didn't want to do long distance and you walked away, it broke me. I wont let that happen to my son. I also would never ask you to give up your career because that would just lead to resentment. I just don't see how any of this would work."

"I wouldn't walk away again. When I walked away, I was hurt and confused and alone. I didn't know what to do. I had left the family business, I was out of school and you had just turned me down. I know now that we could have done the long distance and given ourselves the time to grow before getting engaged but I was too immature. I wouldn't do that again. Yes, I like to travel and I like my freedom but I would also be willing to change career paths if it meant that I had a family to come home to at the end of the night. I only like the traveling because then it makes me feel less alone." Logan expressed passionately.

"Logan, that all sounds great but it's more complicated than that. Even if you weren't traveling, our relationship would never come first for me because I have a different priority. Eli always has to come first. " Rory explained looking over to Eli making sure he was still asleep.

"I know that and that is the way it should be. I would never expect anything less." Logan exclaimed.

"I don't know if you know the extent though. If we have plans and he gets sick, those plans get canceled and you would need to be okay with that. If you want to go on a spontaneous trip, I would most likely be unable to because Eli would be in school. I can't just pick up and go or make plans without considering him. "

"I know that and I know it won't be easy but I think that both you and Eli are worth it. I'm willing to try and make this work. I already love Eli and I know that it's a commitment but it's a commitment I'm willing to make."

Rory sat there processing what he was saying. He seemed sincere and she had seen how he behaved with Eli and Phoebe but she was nervous. She knew how much he could hurt her and she wasn't sure it was worth the risk.

"C'mon Ace, I cant promise you we won't fight or that this will be perfect but I can promise I wont do anything to intentionally hurt you and I will keep fighting for us and that includes Eli. I meant what I said, I'm not walking away again without a fight. What do you say?" Logan asked nervous. He couldn't believe how vulnerable he was making himself but he knew he had to in order for this to work.

"You Jump, I jump Jack." Rory smiled.

 **A/N: I know its been a long time but I am feeling inspired. Hoping I'll be able to write some more chapters now that they have decided to give it a go! What did you think?**


End file.
